


Ever Since

by Lazy_Queen



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band AU<br/>Charles and Raven don't talk to each other since Charles left for college and Raven ran away with her band.<br/>Now, they have a second chance at resolving their differences.<br/>Cue No-Fashion-Sense!Charles , Best-Friend-In-The-Whole-Universe!Moira and Guitarrist!Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, I'll get back to Sherlock's story.  
> This just appeared in my head and wouldn't let me go.

**Come tonight. Please.**

Below there's the adress of a pub not far away from the University he works in, and a time.

Charles tries - and fails - not to bite on his nails nervously, because that's a bad habit and athough he's young, he's not that young that justifies to use of such a childish habit. But the thing is, this text came from Raven, his younger and stranged sister, that he doesn't see or hear since a year after he left for college, and that was four years ago.

His first instinct is to answer back with a **_Where have you been?_** or **_Of course I will_** or **_Raven, I missed you so much_** , but he forces himself to wait and counts until ten to reign his turmoil of emotions.

Charles Xavier isn't, and never has been, an impetuous kind of person. If he were, he would never have survived his childhood, for after his father's death, his mother, Sharon Xavier, had remarried Brian Xavier's ex-college Kurt Marko, and Marko's son Cain could easily have pushed Charles of the stairs with a bit more force than usual and do some permanent damage.

So no, Charles wouldn't act without thinking, and made himself come up with all the possible reactions. Raven could be happy to see him just as easily as she could be furious, after all he _had_ left her after trying - and succeding - in leaving early for Uni. She had hanged on just one more year, untill her sixteenth birthday, and then promptly ran away with her boyfriend, Azazel, and their bandmates, and since then Charles hadn't heard a whisper.

_But really_ , Charles thought while tapping an answer, a self-depreciating smile tugging on his lips, _I proporsely haven't yet changed my number for this reason. If she wants to meet, I won't be a coward._

**It would be my honour.**

He closed his eyes and felt anxiety sneak over him, because he would finally see his sister again. He was half expecting Raven to leave it like that, but his mobile chimmed again, alerting the arrival of a new message.

**Thank you.**

 

-xmfc-

 

Erik didn't want to wake up.

He really, really didn't want to wake up, but his bloody mobile wouldn't shut up.

Before, Erik wouldn't even move a finger, just enjoy the call song and let the other person be damned, but it seemed that Raven had sneaked her way into changing his ringtone in one of those terrible and over excited pop songs. He really hated Madonna.

Valiantly, Erik reached his arm to the nightstand where his mobile was and answered with a grumply "Hello _"_.

" _I invited Charles to watch tonight's show_ " came the nervous voice of a woman from the other side.

Just for the record, Erik is slow in the mornings.

"What?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

" _I said,_ " and Erik identified the voice as Raven's, because he could pinpoint that irritated voice to only one person " _I invited my brother, Charles, to watch our show tonight._ "

"Hmm." Erik hummed and tried to remember Raven's brother. Charles Xavier was the nerdy boy that always had the just-woke-up hair style, used over grown jumpers, walked around with a pile of biology books and had incredible penetrating blue eyes, wasn't?

"Took you long enough." he said and disconnected the call, because he remembered all the things Raven had told them about her family, remembered that even though Charles had suffered more than her he always were a smile, and never had really get it why she had refused to contact him through all these years.

So he pressed the off button, let it slide ove his hand 'till he heard the soft thump, indicating it had fallen on the floor, and went back to sleep.

 

-xmfc-

 

Charles had been an akward teenager. He didn't have any fashion sense, even after Raven had tried, unsuccessfully, to teach him something about it.

He usually went to his classes wearing tweed jackets and coffee stained trousers, because even though he was a tea lover, only coffee could get him through his morning classes.

So three hours before the time he was supposed to arrive in the pub, Charles had the smart idea of calling his best friend Moira MacTaggert to help him choose an attaire.

She had arrived in record time, looked at his wardrobe and made a disgusted face.

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"University, i guess, why?"

"Because with the clothes you got over here it's a wonder you ever got laid." she sighed and throwed him a jacket. "We need to go shopping. There's no way you're going to a pub wearing any of _that_." she pointed disparingly at his clothes and marched over his flat, dragging a horrified Charles behind her.

 

-xmfc-

 

Four stores later, their arms were full of clothes sacks and Moira had guiltied him into spending a little fortune on them.

"You're going to see your run away sister and her band mates. You've got to make a good impression. And you'd stand out like a sore thumb in that pub wearing your usual clothes. Maybe you can even get lucky and get a shag out of it!"

Moira could be very convincing. She also was his favorite person in the whole universe because she was going with him.

"I'm curious about that sister of yours. You only talk about her when you drink a little too much."

So at eight p.m. they arrived in the pub, and while Moira payed the cab driver, Charles looked around.

The pub wasn't bad looking and there was a constant stream of people going in. Next to the entry, a poster said that there was a live show scheduled to start in thirdy minutes of a group called The Mutants.

"Is that them?" Moira asked, grabbing his hand.

He gripped hers back.

"Probably, but when they started, they were called Brotherhood. I think Raven vetoed as being too sexist." Charles said with a fond smile.

Moira smiled back at him and ushered him in.

Inside, the ilumination was good, and after he and Moira had gotten a table he left her to get them both drinks in the bar.

"Two gins and tonics, please." he ordered and sat down on a booth to wait for them.

"Five water bottles and a shot of whisky. Put it on our tabs." a low voice came from behind him and Charles turned to get a look.

The man seemed to be his age and he had sharp grey eyes that reminded him of liquid metal. A black shirt fit snuggly against his chest, stomach and biceps and he was wearing tight jeans with black combat boots. All in all, he seemed like the dangerous type, and when he smiled it only agravated that notion, as Charles was suddenly filled with a vision of a shark's smile. The only thing that didn't combine with his look was a chain he weared around his neck with a delicate-looking ring.

"Hello," the guy said with a hint of german accent "first time here?"

Charles gave one of his charming smiles and let a bit of his nervouness appear.

"Is it so obvious?" the guy gave a low laugh and Charles caught himself thinking that maybe he wasn't so scary after all.

"Not really, I just haven't seen you here before." he smiled slightly.

"Oh," Charles felt oddly proud of putting that smile there "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh," the smile dimmed a little "well, don't let me stop you." he said and throwed his shot of whisky down his throat, exposing a lovely neck. Charles avoided getting caught staring by fixing his eyes on his drinks.

"Yeah," Charles said, picking them up and started walking back to where Moira had been waiting for him "I should go, see you around?"

"Sure." the guy said and walked away, quickly dissapearing in a mass of bodies.

Charles got back to Moira with a dazed look on his eyes and his head still in the early conversation.

"What took you so long?" Moira complained, caughting her drink and downing a gulp before getting a good look on his expression. "Ah, this seems good. Who's the guy?"

"What?" Charles snapped out of his daze and saw Moira's grin.

"The guy you were daydreaming about."

"Nobody really." Charles told her, with his cheeks reddening in embarrassment "Just some regular with really pretty eyes, and neck, and chest, and a sexy german accent..." he wondered off, noticing his friend's grin evolved into a full smug smirk and he found himself justifying "I didn't get his name."

"Shame." Moira drank a bit more "You seem taken already."

Charles was saved from answering by a man that had climbed on the stage.

"Hello, welcome to tonight's live show. Tonigh we have one of your favorites: Everybody, let's recieve The Mutants!"

The lights went off and then they heard the clack of the drum's sticks three times before the stage's light went on again. Charles felt his throat go thight with emotion from seeing and hearing his sister sing again.

He was suddenly transfixiated by her stage presence, her amazing voice, her leggins and big t-shirt bands thst slippend off her left shoulder when she leaned on the microphone. Last time he saw her, she was still a teenager. Now, she was a beautiful young woman.

Then the song changed and a guitar started playing alone. Charles found his eyes falling in a familiar face.

The guy from the bar was their lead guitarrist, it seemed, and he was really good. His hair was starting to stick on his forehead, and the light sometimes caught on a drop of sweat, making him shine.

With the 15% of his brain that wasn't drowling for the guy, Charles tried to remember if he heard Raven talk about him before, but they didn't use to talk much about her band. At the time, Charles was still trying to accept her resolution of making a carrier out of her voice.

"Charles, they're really good!" Moira's voice sliced through his deep thinking, and he noticed she had a big smile on her face and was even dancing a bit on her chair.

"I know." Charles said, and regret for not believing in her before all this happened ate him. Suddenly, blue eyes found his, and Raven gave him a hesitant smile.  _I can do different now_ , he said to himself and raised his hand to greet her. "I know." he repeated, and smiled.

 

-xmfc-

 

"Good job, kiddos." Erik heard Emma's voice before he heard the characteristic click-click of her ever-present high heels. "Tonight was great. Maybe I can finally finish your demo and next thing you'll be is my human golden mine." she kissed Janos' cheek, leaving him red.

"Yup, top form today. Any reasons Raven?" Azazel asked, dropping in a chair and batting his eyes at Raven.

Raven was distracted, and it was necessary a poke from him to make her notice he had asked her a question.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I just commented how good you were up there today." Azazel shrugged and pulled her to his lap.

"Yeah," Raven licked her lips nervously and drank a bit from her bottle "Charles out there. I called him."

"Really?" Janos asked, surprised.

"Yeah." she played a bit with the bottle's logo. Azazel took her hands in his and squeezed.

"Just go, Raven. We all meet you two out in a minute." Erik said, losing his patience with her. He finished putting his guitar back in it's case, while she finally found enough courage to stand up and walk out in to the pub's bar area. He heard the door open and then close and lifted his eyes, meeting Janos', that smiled at him.

 

-xmfc-

 

Charles was still sitting in his table. Three minutes ago, Moira had gone to get them new drinks, and she still wasn't back. Charles started considering if maybe he shouldn't start looking for her when Raven sat in the chair directly across from his.

For a minute they stared at each other, at loss for words. Charles couldn't stop looking at her, assessing all the changes she went over while Raven did the same.

"Raven-"

"Charles-"

They both spoke at the same time and laughed nervously at their silliness.

"You first." Charles said, waving a hand in her direction.

She licked her lips.

"I'm happy you're here." her blue eyes shone a bit "I missed you, Charles."

Charles smile trembled and he had to blink to not let any rebel tear fall.

"Me too, Raven. I'm sorry for not believing in you before... before." he said.

A smile graced her lips.

"So you liked?"

"Definetly. You're all good." An idea passed over his head, and Charles hesitated a bit and then resolved to speak it "If you want, I could help you guys out. The Mutants seem to have a promissing carrier."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

Raven, bit her lower lip.

"I'd have to talk to the others. We even have a manager. Emma Frost." she laughed a bit "She can be a bitch, but she's really good at what she does."

"Well..." Charles found himself not knowing what to say next. Did she wanted to talk more? To go to a restaurant and have dinner while talking over what happened in the last years? Or was she regretting her decision of meeting him?

"Raven!" a male's voice called and Raven turned with a brilliant smile. A man hugged her from behind and Charles was happy to see it was Azazel. So they were still together after all these years?

"Azazel." she seemed happier just by being closer to him "You remember my brother, Charles?"

Charles smiled warmly at him and got up to extend a hand.

"Charles Xavier. Pleasure to see you again Azazel."

Azazel smiled and shaked his hand, saying.

"I could say the same. It's good that you two finally are talking with each other again."

"So, Raven, where's your brother?-"

The guitarrist appeared with his guitar case throwed over his shoulder and Charles felt his breath caught. He looked good.

Erik added one plus one and arrived at the conclusion that the cute guy from the bar was Raven's nerdy brother. Well, all the better that the one he was meeting was Raven and not a date.

"Erik Lehnsherr" Erik extended his hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure." a smile appeared on the corner of Charle's red lips and his blue eyes shone mischievously. Erik caught himself thinking indecent things and forced himself to release the other's hand.

"Chaaaarles!" a women's voice raised over the conversations and a pretty brunnet hanged herself in his arm.

"Moira." Charles seemed to find the scene funny. "Where have you been?"

"Drinking. This is a bar isn't?" she finally noticed they had company. "Oh." her eyes fell on Raven and she gave a big, genuin smile. "So this is the famous Raven, I bet?"

"Yes." Charles confirmed "Moira MacTaggert, may I present you my younger sister, Raven Xavier."

"Pleasure. I'm this idiot's best friend since the beggining of college if you guys are curious. And you must be Azazel." she shook Azazel's hand and then turned to Erik "Hmm." she smirked. "And you are?"

"Erik."

"Pleasure to meet you Erik. Now, I've gotta go. I found a ride back home, yes?" she kissed Charles cheek and waved them a goodbye. "We'll talk later, Charles!"

An akward silence greeted her departure, and Charles looked at his watch. 23h37.

"Oh, fuck." he murmured to himself and sighed. Looking at Raven, he gave a tired smile.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go too. Tomorrow there's a meeting at the company, and I really should not miss it." He took a step forward and hugged her.

"I really missed you, Rave." he whispered in her ear and they both spent a few second holding tightly to each other before realeasing their holds.

"Don't be a stranger anymore." he said, blue eyes shining and she nodded. Before he turned, his eyes passed over Erik's, and he gave a little smile. Then he was gone.

Raven sighed happily and then punched Erik in his shoulder.

"Don't flirt with my brother in front of me."

"You didn't say he was this hot." Erik justified himself, raising his hands in a 'surrender' gesture.

"He wasn't." she furrowed her brows, thinking "I could never put any fashion sense into that thick head of his."

"Hmm, maybe he finally learned." Erik said, thinking of bright blue eyes, fluffy brown hair, tight jeans and blue t-shirts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first song The Mutants play is Miss Nothing, by The Pretty Reckless (love them) and the one Erik starts is Goin' Down, also by The Pretty Reckless.


End file.
